Shikketsu – 失血
by Dreaming of a Black Fox
Summary: [AU] [Obito/Kakashi/Minato-centric] [Multi-time travel] A literal gods weapon is in Obito's hands, and because of the damn thing, everybody is stuck in the past. They tried to fix what they could, but with a human in possession of a such a powerful creation, things will end in ugly deaths.
1. Ketsuban

**I'm sort of sorry, but I'm also not…don't worry, TSoPG's third chapter is still in the making. It's just a little bit…slow, I guess. This story has caught more of my attention.**

 **WARNINGS: Language, blood, violence, dark themes, mental illness, character death, time travel, blind!psychosis!autisticObito, unstable!immortal!MPD!Kakashi, artificial!Naruto, MinaKushi, one-sided!KakaRin, one-sided!ObiRin, one-sided!brotherly!KakaObi, twisted!brotherly!SasuNaru, JiraTsun and mentioned!SasuSaku. TRIGGERS? THEN PLZ DON'T READ.**

 **I don't know what I'm done with my life anymore. Lol why even?**

 **Anyways, what I mean by an artificial!Naruto: He was caught up in the Mugen Tsukuyomi. Everything but the left side of his body became artificial, half of his throat and face included. I'll just have to draw it eventually for ya'll to visualize.**

 **Regarding the Mugen Tsukuyomi: Everybody but the Edo Tensei, Obito, Sasuke and Kakashi were caught up in it. Obito had Kuro Zetsu attached to him, Sasuke had Susano'o activated and Kakashi was protected by Sasuke. Eventually everyone was broken out, but Madara was still not taken down. All deaths will be revealed eventually.**

 **Original chapter word count: 4.2k~**

 **Recommended song: Cocaine by Nomy.**

 **Enjoy my anti-luminous chapter :p**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Ketsuban_

* * *

Politics were ridiculous. Absolutely infuriating to Uchiha Obito in every single way possible. He dealt with politics in his time manipulating the Mizukage, but never directly. Every meeting was always intense— _always_. It did not matter if it was over a flower, a child, a tea cup, or a chunk of land. It was all about deception, do's and don'ts' really.

Tell them this but don't reveal the truth. Guarantee that but don't back it up. Don't talk about it. Don't think about it. Don't react to it. Don't bother with it. Don't, don't, don't.

Do tell a lie. Do deceive them. Do bluff. Do intimidate. Do make people agree. Do talk. Do make threats. Do stall. Do only tell half-truths. Do, do, do.

This specific debate was over who would seize the statue. The plan was to extract eight of the nine bijū from Naruto—forcibly, if needed—and return them to their respective spots. But, of course, Tsunade and Gaara disagreed and went against it. A didn't care. He just wanted B out of his coma. Mei was a bit more grey, but sided a little bit more with Ōnoki and A. However, she also agreed with Tsunade and Gaara. It evened out the field.

Obito was just a bystander—somebody to look at for opinions and information. He had no real power.

There were so many errors; ten years of isolation in a jail cell made him realize that.

And it made him psychotic. But he kept that a secret. Only Minato, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi knew of that and it was to stay that way.

"Uchiha," he heard A snap.

He turned his head towards the Raikage from his spot by a pillar of the Gokage's meeting room. He was completely blind, Kakashi losing his eye to Madara and him giving his remaining optic up to the Hatake. He lost his Rinnegan to Kuro Zetsu, who disappeared.

He did not speak. But he rarely spoke now. He only spoke when necessary.

"The Rinnegan—you know how to unlock it," A continued gruffly. "How?"

Obito cocked his head slightly, his expression flat and his voice even flatter. Apparently he unnerved even Gaara, which was saying something. He was also very stoic and autistic from time to time. "It is not a force any of you could handle," he simply said. "Even if you acquired it, it will be by the end of your life time—when you're eighty, if you ever get to that age."

"Please don't be difficult," Mei stated.

He chuckled. "I am just hinting that the only reason I could take the density of that chakra is because I know how to control the Senju cells. That took me nearly one and a half decade."

"So Senju cells create the Rinnegan?" A asked hastily.

"No," Obito snapped, his bitter amusement fading in under a nanosecond. "Combining Senju and Uchiha cells do, but even then there is only a five percent chance it will work because of chakra. There is a reason as to why only two Uchiha naturally have the Rinnegan." He paused thoughtfully, "…Even if you gain the necessary cells, Madara did not unlock it until he was in his seventies, post-three decades of the cell implantation. Control was no better."

"Can we use Tsunade?" Ōnoki questioned.

"That will lower the chances to point one percent," he replied. "She is half Uzumaki, half Senju. One must be the incarnation of Indra in order for it to work."

"That's one _hell_ of a downfall," Tsunade commented quietly. "So what will you do now, A?"

"…What of Naruto?" the Raikage questioned, disregarding what he had said about Indra. "He has artificial flesh like you, and that artificial flesh branched off from Hashirama."

Obito allowed a grin that guaranteed a suspicious or fearful glint in ones eye. He knew that they would disregard the incarnation thing so he just went along with it. "He is not a descendant of Mito or Hashirama. He is Mito's great, great nephew, but he is nowhere near a Senju." His grin widened further, "Even if you were to somehow acquire the statue, do you honestly believe that Uzumaki Naruto would lay down and obey? To just sit down and shut up? I don't. Besides, he is willing to cooperate. He would fight even after he got decapitated."

A's fist slammed onto the table. Killing intent spilled as the wood cracked and the chair fell back. "B is in a _coma_! He could _die_! I _refuse_ to lose another family member!"

Obito scowled, not even bothering to fight back. The KI was half-assed compared to what Madara trained him to release. He walked up to the table, his sensory chakra pulsing and blanketing his surroundings in order to sense. He pressed his palms on the surface, his expression solid and stoic as usual. He felt his autism kick in, as he really didn't care. He stopped caring years ago.

"He was gonna die of bijū extraction anyway," he pointed out calmly. He was standing next to Tsunade, who had stiffened when he said that. He smirked. _She gets it._ "You honestly thought that he'd stay a jinchūriki for all eternity? That he'd live until the end of time? You know better than that. The next jinchūriki would've been chosen sooner or later if he remained. The exact same thing would've applied to all of the jinchūriki—from Gaara to Naruto. Their usefulness is vital to our pathetic system, and when their usefulness expires, barely any of us would hesitate to find a new jinchūriki regardless of feelings."

Tsunade visibly winced. He felt the faint flicker in everybody's chakra system, and he knew instantly that he had shot an arrow through a sensitive spot. Each Kage was extremely close to the jinchūriki at one point, Tsunade and A especially. Mei was close to Yagura, too, and Ōnoki had been friends with Han and Roshi once upon a time.

Everybody was quiet until Mifune finally decided to speak, "I think it's best if we all just walk our different ways for a little bit. Lunch sounds good, no?"

Silence was his answer, but it was whisked away by Ōnoki. "That sounds wonderful," he said. He stood, Mei and A following. Mifune and Gaara took their leave, Minato, Kakashi, Obito, and Tsunade remaining.

Minato was still an Edo Tensei, and all four past Kage had stuck around after learning the hand seals. He had both of his arms, curtesy of changing bodies. Tobirama and Hashirama were fixed up as well. Hiruzen hadn't really been damaged during the war.

Kakashi was just silent, mostly in his own world. Six months ago, he was injected by Madara with an odd substance that completely merged with his chakra and cells, causing constant cell division and DNA healing. It was an unknown factor as to how it worked, but he was literally immortal at that point, as stated by Tsunade.

The Hatake also became rather unstable over the past decade, also gaining MPD along the way. Not necessarily insane, but enough that he sometimes saw hallucinations and heard things. It was a problem, but war was war. They were alarmingly low on shinobi.

"You seem to have… _experience_ in the line of politics," Minato commented lightly and sheepishly.

The Uchiha turned his head towards his former sensei. "No, they're just all idiots," he replied bluntly.

The Namikaze chuckled sheepishly. "I was trying to be polite…"

Tsunade sighed and scowled, getting out of her chair. The trio followed her out of the room, the lights flickering off as they stepped out. "It's ridiculous," she said. "A is being greedy, Ōnoki is paranoid, Mei has no idea what to do and Gaara is borderline 'I'll kill everybody' behavior. The war isn't helping, and it's making things complicated."

Obito stumbled a little, slightly leaning on Kakashi as he scowled as well. But he didn't voice his opinion. The only reason things were complicated was because they were making it as such by wishing for bijū extraction ASAP. B was in no imminent danger; he'd most likely wake up eventually. He probably won't be able to move for a bit, but it's better than dying. But it was still an _if_.

"Everybody is just stressed out," Kakashi stated half to himself. "The war is no longer a war. It's more like an abattoir, really."

The three silently agreed with each other, the Uchiha just brushing it off. He knew the difference between a slaughterhouse and a war. Minato sighed. "A-dono and Ōnoki-dono are making things complicated by wanting this."

Obito internally sneered with disgust. If he wasn't blind, and if he had his Kamui, then he'd gladly beat some sense into the five Kage who couldn't seem to open their eyes to the errors. He has found more than a few spies in their midsts. He couldn't really do much about it, they were people with families and he would be killed on the spot if he was caught. He was vulnerable. Not necessarily weak, but vulnerable.

"We have to fix this," Tsunade remarked as they entered the section made for Konoha shinobi. Their HQ was divided into sections made for all ninja villages, ranging from Taki to Kiri and everything in between.

The blind white haired man couldn't stop the scoff towards the remark.

"Is there something you have to say?" Minato asked.

"Hn. I shouldn't _have_ to say _anything_ ," he murmured bitterly.

Tsunade sighed heavily. The disgust and stress in her voice didn't go unheard, "Unlike you, _Uchiha_ , we can not work under these kind of circumstances. The last time I was under this much stress was never, and Madara still being out there is not helping."

Obito snorted. He was only called "Obito" by Kakashi, Minato, Sasuke and Naruto these days. He wasn't content with it, but he tolerated it regardless. His bitter expression faded into a flat, relaxed one that didn't give away his thoughts. "Kage's endure pain," he stated pointedly. "We're failing, Tsunade, since we're fighting amongst ourselves over a little gash. We're falling into step of Madara's plan by doing so, and thus, these _circumstances_. Stress is the result of all these childish quarrels. B is in no imminent danger. You _know_ this."

His response was silence, and he knew that he won the argument before it could happen. Tsunade stopped walking, sighing again. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and enjoy what little peace we have left."

The clicking of her heels faded as she walked down an apparent hallway. If Obito was correct, it lead back to the Hokage's room. He did not know what it looked like, but his sharp sensory chakra picked up the lights on the ceiling that extended about ten meters out before being smuggled by a wall of more chakra.

It was all generated by chakra. Hell, the entire _electro_ system was generated by chakra. The base wasn't a target, though. Fūinjutsu scattered the outer and inner walls, compressing, preserving and providing chakra in an infinite loop.

Kakashi's arm brushed against Obito, helping him down the rest of the long hallway. Minato followed, and they eventually reached another hall.

The Uchiha was guided down said stretch of domestic structure. In the silence, his thoughts eventually trailed towards a certain seal he requested from Naruto. It was a blood and chakra seal. It was seal that ripped the current of the living—disturbed it and made things disoriented.

This was, of course, supported by Ketsuban.

They eventually reached a lounge preserved mainly for what remained of Team Seven. Initially it was not meant for Obito, but the Uchiha stayed there regardless. He was getting no complaints, too, so he found it to be no problem.

The doors opened up, closing behind Minato's heels as the trio walked in.

"Yo!" Naruto called from the living room floor. "Where have ya'll been dattebayo? I had to deal with Rīsentosutaira-hiko for five hours straight!"

Obito crossed his arms and scoffed. But Kakashi spoke up instead, "Another debate meeting."

"Again?" Sasuke grumped. He scoffed as well. "Hn, this is getting pathetic."

The Hatake chuckled uneasily, his arm shifting and rubbing his face. "No kidding."

Obito uncrossed his arms, reaching a hand out and grabbing the arm rest of a near by chair. He moved and sat down in said chair, sinking into the cushion with a sigh of agreement.

"Kosha-jiji," Naruto said, inclining his head towards Obito. It was his nickname for the elder Uchiha.

Said Uchiha scoffed in irritation.

Naruto disregarded it. "I probably should've told the Gokage, but I sensed a disturbance in Madara's chakra a few hours ago. Do you think he's gonna attack?"

Minato visibly winced and blanched. " _Probably_?"

"What? I'm feeling _very_ uneasy around them!" Naruto defended. "More than half of them want me _dead_ , dattebayo!"

"It's not impossible," Obito cut in. "He hasn't made a move in six months and we've been hiding in this pathetic cave we call home base for a good ten years. He found us the moment we started using chakra to generate our power system. Considering you sensed it a few hours ago…I'd say he's already here."

Minato's eyes bored into him. "How do you know?"

"There are flies everywhere," Obito replied. "There have been since eight years ago. Ten willing, three unwilling."

"You can't confirm that, 'ttebayo," Naruto snapped.

The elder Uchiha's lips curved up in a grim smile. He chuckled. "You all seem to forget that I worked under Madara for a period of time. I can spot his subordinate, secret or not, a kilometer away. Whether they're willing ones or not doesn't matter."

His response was silence. He sensed movement approaching the hall, so he activated Kenchiki Jutsu to identify who it was. Said jutsu enhanced his small portion of Rikudō chakra using more senjutsu chakra, albeit it wasn't much.

He sensed Tsunade's weak signature running towards them. His brow furrowed. _Why is it so weak…?_

His answer was given when the building shook. Almost all of the chakra signatures in Taki, Kiri, Kumo and Tetsu disappeared or weakened significantly. But the most noticeable one among them all was Madara's—it was thick with killing intent and power, enough to choke a jōnin to death because of the sheer pressure.

The only reason any of the five shinobi in the room could stand it was because each had a portion—if small—of the Rikudō's chakra. But even then it would be difficult to move under the killing intent of the chakra.

Obito's lips quirked up slightly. He stayed in his spot as Minato poked his head out, his sensory chakra turning on. The blonde backed up as an injured Tsunade barged in. She had a hole in her clothing right over her torso, blood decorating the light green cloth and skin. The usual rhombus on her forehead was gone, and she had grit all over her. Her teeth clenched as she caught her breath, her frantic body language reflecting onto what remained of her chakra.

Her eyes landed on Obito. "He's…he's after you— _specifically_ you. _Again_ ," she panted. " _Why_?"

The Uchiha stood up and shrugged, his fingers staying on the arm rest. He turned his head towards her, his expression flat as usual. "How should I know?"

Madara had went after him six months prior to the current attack. Two rather vital deaths followed, and said dead people had died protecting him.

"I don't know!" she snapped. "Nearly _everything_ that has happened in the past thirty years have been _your fault_ _specifically_! I swear to the deities above, Uchiha, if we lose another significant life—"

" _If_ that happened," Obito sharply cut in as another large explosion shook the HQ, "what do you want me to do about it?"

Rage made her chakra boil, trained and sharp killing intent aiming at him. He didn't move though. He couldn't. He just didn't show it like the professional he was. She growled. "Be _thankful_ , dammit!" she shouted.

A second later, a string of explosions raced down the hallway. Tsunade dove into the lounge, landing in a roll. She quickly got to her feet. Naruto and Sasuke summoned up their Rikudō chakra, Minato went into bijū mode and Kakashi pulled his headband up to reveal the Sharingan. Obito pulled out duo-kunai, the gudōdama that coated his hands disguised as gloves reformed into a standard ball. They loomed over both of the back of his hands.

Another explosion shook the building—only it was much closer. Obito clenched his jaw. He could fight perfectly well, he just couldn't do a full out ninjutsu match because he needed his chakra to use Kenchiki Jutsu. Without it, his paranoia, anxiety and panic disorders would kick in due to the fear of being completely blind. He would basically become fifteen year old Uchiha Obito—the one who never kept his guard down, even when in safety.

A third explosion destroyed the wall, gudōdama racing in towards the six. Obito deflected the ones that went after him, Tsunade falling back and the rest just dodging.

He heard a dark chuckle, foot steps echoing as the one and only hated Uchiha Madara emerging from the smoke and rubble. His skin was pale—nearly white—and he had white hair. A grey horn-like appendage grew out of his left temple, an extra thick layer of material spreading out across his forehead.

He had a white robe with magatama's decorating the back and the edge, underneath it being a full-body black garment with pants, gloves and boots. Gudōdama floated behind his back as they retired from shooting at the other six shinobi. Only one was missing—and it formed a Rikudō shakujō, the one that was in his hand.

His Rinnegan eye landed on Obito, a dark look casting over his pale face upon seeing the forty-three year old. He scowled. "To think that someone like _you_ could hide Ketsuban…"

Obito would've glared if he had eyes. Ketsuban was a twelve-ringed shakujō that descended from the Shinju itself. It was fact. Hamura wielded it up until he gained the Tenseigan, soon discarding the weapon and hiding it. Eventually Kuro Zetsu found it—but that was nearly twenty years ago. In time, Obito learned how to wield it; knew its techniques, prowess and power scale. Unfortunately it was too strong for anybody to handle without the power of the Jūbi.

Madara has always wanted the weapon, and with him having tons of Rikudō chakra, it was his priority.

There was a reason why the khakkhara was called Ketsuban.

Obito's eye brows pinched together instead, his face grim as he felt five pairs of eyes on him—and all of them demanded an explanation that would waste too much time. "I never intended on giving Ketsuban to you," he stated calmly. "You won't be laying eyes on it as long as the world exists."

He had hid it borderline outer core of the earth. Kamui worked magic. The only way to reach it was a modified version of Kuchiyose no Jutsu. But nobody needed to know that.

Not yet, anyways.

Naruto had said that the requested fūinjutsu was completed just yesterday, and that the scroll the blonde had given him before he left for the damnable political meeting was the seal's transcription.

The seal had a hole in it—it was unstable and wouldn't actually work on its own. Thus, Ketsuban. It would work with the weapons' help. He intended on using the seal within the week, but this was getting ridiculous.

A considering thought crossed his mind, and his face internally scrunched up. It was a risky new plan, but one that would have to work. If he waited any longer, the world would rip itself apart even further.

"Ketsuban?" Kakashi murmured. "What is that?"

"A weapon," Obito answered.

"One wielded by Ōtsutsuki Hamura," Madara continued. The zealousness in his voice didn't go unnoticed. He sounded mad, and the killing intent that spilled from him wildly didn't help. "He only wielded it for a very little handful of months before gaining a new dōjutsu and hiding it away. An extremely small number of people have only heard of it, and even fewer have seen it. Lil' Uchiha there is one of the two people who have legit wielded it, and I have full intentions of being the third."

Tsunade's silence started scaring the other shinobi. By now she would've spoken up, voiced her anger and frustration, perhaps stall and monologue while allowing somebody to land a hit.

She walked up to Obito's side, his breathing shaking with anger and her chakra mixing with her hatred. "You mean to tell me…" she whispered, her voice trembling with enmity that could bash a mans skull in with looks, "…that Sakura…and Shizune died…for a _pathetic fucking weapon_?!"

Everybody winced at her tone. Sakura and Shizune did, indeed, die. They were the two vital lives that protected Obito six months ago; Sakura died of chakra exhaustion while Shizune died of internal wounds due to having a gudōdama crushing her from the inside out. Sasuke and Naruto had been busy fighting Madara, while a Rinbo: Hengoku clone attacked Sakura, Shizune and Obito. Everybody else was busy with the Edo Tensei Madara had brought into the world.

Obito had been thoroughly beaten up. He lost his artificial arm, shattered his left leg, and was borderline dead because of extreme severe chakra exhaustion. His right lung had collapsed, and his liver had been impaled. He also had harbored a collarbone wound, which led to major blood loss.

To say the least, Kakashi's stability did not do any better after.

The forty-three year old Uchiha snapped out of his memory when Tsunade screamed in rage, all of her remaining chakra charging up in her fists. She rushed towards the Uchiha, leaping up and aiming for his head in a blur of speed.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto shouted. He quickly made his way towards the last breathing Senju, not even bothering to attempt stopping her. He, instead, created a shell around her fists, his gudōdama looming only a centimeter over her skin.

The senjutsu chakra appeared in Minato, and Obito blanched. The battle was escalating way too quickly for his likings. He just had to get Tsunade's blood…

"Kakashi," he heard Minato murmur towards the Hatake, "stay back and keep Obito out of trouble."

"Already devised a plan," Kakashi replied as Tsunade's fists and Naruto's gudōdama collided with Madara's shakujō.

"And keep Tsunade back," he added silently. The blonde teleported away, grabbing Tsunade as soon as she was finished and teleporting back to his original spot next to Kakashi. He made contact with the trio, and the next thing they knew, they were all the way in the back of the lounge. "Stay safe, please."

Then, the Namikaze was gone.

Obito internally sighed, pulling out a scroll and spreading out the paper. He kneeled down, Kakashi sitting on his knees as he examined a shaking and crying PTSD Tsunade. The Uchiha grabbed Tsunade's hand, nicking it and letting the blood drip onto the paper. He smeared it into the Uzumaki fūinjutsu swirl, gaining a questioning look from Kakashi.

"What are you doing?" he asked skeptically.

"Saving everyone's asses," Obito responded. "This world is being ripped apart from the inside out—" Tsunade's sob made him stop, so he just settled for something simple, "It's falling apart…"

"Obviously," the Hatake retorted.

"Which is why we're doing something about it," the Uchiha continued. He performed the rat, hare and tiger hand seals, his chakra flowing out of his right index and middle finger. He put out the two fingers, swiping them and leaving behind the blue streak of chakra.

And then a shakujō appeared in a poof of smoke.

It was black and standard, but the twelve rings were made of platinum. At the butt end of the rod was a swirl—it was a deep red, though, and could only be spotted because it had chakra incorporated into it. Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

Obito grabbed the levitating shakujō, forming the dog hand seal with it in his hand. Chakra started forming, and it turned a bloody red as it molded in-sync with the shakujō itself.

" _Ketsuban_!"

The middle aged Uchiha ignored the one hundred year old golden legend, continuously charging up chakra. He changed his hand signs and turned it into the tiger hand seal, the shakujō still in between his fingers and palms. It continued to glow red as more chakra was charged up. Not too much longer after that he stabbed the staff into the ground, right in the middle of the blood-made Uzumaki fūinjutsu seal.

" _Ketsuban_!" Madara shouted again. This time, the man did break through the trio's defense, rushing towards Obito in a blinding blur of black and white. Somewhere along the way, gudōdama formed into a sharp and thin object, much like a senbon, and was wielded by Madara.

Obito grinned darkly, putting his right index and middle finger up. Bloody red chakra pulsed, and instantly gravity was manipulated. Everyone was slammed onto the ground, smoke dispersing and being flattened.

Everybody but Obito was affected by the jutsu. He started performing one-handed seals, a feat that shocked everyone again. " _Jikan no Fūin_ ," he said.

More of the red chakra pulsed along with Naruto, Sasuke, Minato, Tsunade, Kakashi, Madara and Obito's unconditionally following.

They all disappeared, their presences replaced by raging fires, devastating ice storms, blasting winds, lightning, thunder, tornados, tsunamis, hurricanes, blizzards, snow, heat waves, plant undergrowth, animal devolution, organism devolution, a meteorite, a devastating explosion—

And then there was nothing.

* * *

 **"Ketsuban": "Blood Seal"; "Sealing of one's blood"**

 **"Kenchiki Jutsu": "Sensory Technique"**

 **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu": "Summoning Technique"**

 **"Jikan no Fūin": "The Time Seal"**

 **Again, I'm kind of sort of might be not very super sorry but I'm still sort of sorry. It's just…my muse hates me a lot…and besides, TSoPG's next chapter will having a wHOOPING 5K+ WORD COUNT. Bet on it.**

 **Anyways, if you are new to my style 'n shit, my profile has status's on chapter progresses. So if you're curious or impatient or whatever the hell you want to be, then check there.**

 **Preview:**

"Tsunade-sama?"

Said Senju stiffened when she heard the voice. It was that of a young girl—one that she could never forget. She whipped around, her eyes widening as her eyes landed on the dark haired kunoichi. "Sh-Shizune…"

 **Peace! :3**


	2. Sore wazu shinno

**Prescripto13: Thank you! :3**

 **"Sore wazu shinno": "It was real"**

 **Original word count: 3.6k~**

 **Recommended songs: Invasion by Shiro Sagisu (Rayden Remix).**

 **Enjoy my vent (lol) :p**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Sore wazu shinno_

* * *

Lightning clouds gathered over a forest, winds blasting and scaring animals away to their homes with ease. In between each individual cloud, electrostatic charges were gathering up, and within a split second, a rather large lightning bolt struck the ground of a clearing.

Red chakra blasted in the air the instant it hit, winds howling even more. Thunder eagerly followed, the loud booming echoing throughout the forest. Rain pelted the ground, and the chakra continued pulsing. It made the grass, leaves, trees and any plant life decay and die with ease. The force of the wind, rain and chakra pushed trees down.

In the middle of the clearing, however, was Ketsuban and Uchiha Obito. Blood was streaming down his chin, the source of the bleeding coming from his mouth. He was on his knees, panting heavily and leaning on the staff. Gudōdama started wrapping around Ketsuban, and when it was completely concealed—rings and all—the chakra stopped.

But the storm didn't.

He was still being pelted by what felt like rocks.

He stretched his senses out. He was alone in the clearing, the occasional lightning strike and thunder clap being his only company for many miles. Any nearby animals were either dead or dying. He slowly stood up, coughing up a bit more blood that just added to the river of crimson liquid.

But he just disregarded it, simply making his way towards the rotting forest line. He walked for a good fifteen minutes before reaching a decently large and strong oak tree. He sat in between the crook of two roots, wiping the blood off of his face. He leaned back, and sunk into the tree smoothly. His breathing slowed, and he eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Minato woke up with a scream that synced with a thunder clap. He shot up, his clothing and hair soaked with sweat. He frantically looked around, his breathing erratic. He was in a bedroom—one he was all too familiar with. His and Kushina's bedroom, within the house he lived in before his death twenty-seven years ago.

"Dear gods, Minato…"

He jumped and uncharacteristically cried out in alarm in a rather girly manner, falling over the side of the bed. He landed on his neck, his feet in his face and his torso scrunched into a C. The shock and fear of the surprise made him confused. He had genuinely gotten afraid of the voice; he should've sensed it, or noticed that there was another presence.

Lightning cracked and thunder shouted.

The blonde shifted, sliding onto his side and slowly sitting up. He rubbed his face free of sweat, getting it out of his eyes and hair. He stopped and turned his head towards the second voice, seeing the menacing glare of Uzumaki Kushina coming from the other side of the bed. She, too, was on the floor.

His eyes widened in shock. _What…_

Her eyes narrowed. "You must've been fighting a real rough fight if you needed to kick me off the bed, dattebane," she snapped. Her glare intensified. "What the hell!"

Minato blinked out of his shock, breaking away from his stare and looking down at the ground. "Genjutsu," he murmured.

"What?"

"You're a genjutsu," he repeated. She _had_ to be. Kushina died twenty-seven years ago. Even if he was an Edo Tensei, he would've had to release himself in order to see her again—and he didn't remember doing that. He just remembered being pressed down on the ground before his world went black.

The Uzumaki blinked, obviously confused. Her rage from before was forgotten, and she frowned. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "Minato, I'm real—"

His eyes narrowed as he looked at her with a steely expression he would give an enemy. "Uzumaki Kushina died of bijū extraction," he hissed vehemently. "You are _not_ real."

Kushina's eyes widened, shock making her thoughts race. A few moments later, however, she blinked when realization dawned. "You had a nightmare, didn't you?" she asked. When he didn't move to reply, she continued with a reassuring smile. "If you want, you can check my seal. Nobody can copy the Kyūbi's power."

Minato blinked. That was true. _Nobody_ could copy a bijū's power. One could try, but the maliciousness would always be too much. Not to mention, he knew what the chakra felt like rather intimately. So he cautiously made his way towards her, chakra channelling into his fingers and into the seal on her torso.

It showed itself, the Uzumaki swirl being over her belly button. He channelled more chakra into it, and turned it into sensory chakra.

 _"That Uchiha is a bastard,"_ Kurama's voice rumbled.

Minato blinked in surprise. _"What?"_

 _"Ketsuban is a bastard,"_ he continued.

 _"Kurama? Is that the you I know of?"_ the Namikaze questioned.

 _"Yes. It is,"_ he replied. _"Kushina can't hear us, not unless she channels chakra into the seal as well."_

"Minato?" the woman's voice sounded.

He waved her off, pretending to tamper with the seal even further as the conversation dragged on. _"I'm aware of that. Do you know what happened? Why aren't you my bijū anymore?"_

 _"Because Ketsuban and Kosha-gaki reversed everything,"_ Kurama snapped. _"I will have Naruto summon us all to the space where we can talk. For now, find Sasuke, Kakahō and Naruto. I don't know where Kosha-gaki is, though. Just act normal; this is real."_

Minato internally nodded to himself, and stopped channelling chakra. He paused for a few seconds, soaking in what the bijū had said before realization dawned.

 _"This is real."_

A big happy grin split his face before he jumped and gave Kushina a big hug. She squeaked in alarm and they toppled to the ground. "God dammit, Minato…" she grumbled. "What the hell are you doing now?"

"Giving my lovely a big hug," he replied, nuzzling Kushina's stomach happily.

No one could ever touch a genjutsu.

It was real.

* * *

Tsunade woke up in sync with a thunder clap, just in time to dodge the katana that was aimed for her throat. She rolled off of the bed, quickly getting into a taijutsu stance. She charged the man, punching him in the gut with raw strength. He doubled over and coughed, vomiting blood. He didn't last much longer. His neck was crushed by the Sannin with ease.

She pushed the body down onto the floor, frantic eyes scanning the room. It was dark, rain was pelting the window and lightning flashed in the distance. She controlled her breathing, calming herself and making her way towards the nightstand. She turned the knob of the lamp, but it didn't flicker on as expected.

She sighed. The power was out. So she looked outside, and instantly recognized the town as Torii-gai. It was a small tourist town, rather similar to Tanzaku-gai. It, too, was known for its brilliant gambling opportunities and fine women. But it was also known for the brilliant, colorful and traditional town parties, festivals and so forth. Torii's decorated the quarters' middle, where most of the attention of said parties were held.

She liked it, visited it once. Never came back.

Debts and all.

 _So why am I back?_ she wondered to herself. She looked at the man who had just tried to kill her. He had black hair and glazed over grey eyes that mixed oddly with fair skin. She recognized him. She gambled with him over thirty years ago; he was nameless to her, but she was never really good with names. Just faces.

She was pretty sure Torii-gai was destroyed during the third year of the Fourth war.

"Tsunade-sama?"

Said Senju stiffened when she heard the voice. It was that of a young girl—one that she could never forget. She whipped around, her eyes widening as her eyes landed on the dark haired kunoichi. "Sh-Shizune…"

Shizune frowned. "Are you alright, Tsunade-sama?" she asked pensively. Her dark eyes narrowed suspiciously when she saw the man and the blood that dribbled down his face. Realization dawned, and she rushed up to the blonde Sannin. She grabbed the woman's hands, eyes wide with concern. "Tsunade-sama, are you alright? What happened? Why—"

Tsunade's smiles and tears of joy interrupted the teen. She stopped rambling, frowning and looking into her masters eyes.

The Senju was happy because illusions couldn't be touched. Hallucinations, perhaps, because the brain convinces itself that something truly is going on. But genjutsu? Illusions, fake worlds, dreams? No, they could never be touched. Not physically, at least. True, they could be heard, seen—sensed, even. But never, ever touched.

She sobbed, pulling the dark haired girl in a hug.

It wasn't one of those petty nefarious dreams. Dreams were always confusing.

It was real.

* * *

Sasuke's back hit a tree. He didn't leave a dent, but it still hurt. He coughed, eyes wide with surprise of the sudden pain. He roughly landed on the roots and rolled onto the mud and grass. He laid there for a few moments, panting and just letting himself get pelted by rain. He was suffering from Pins and Needles, something he never really liked. He didn't know why, though.

 _But then again…_ he thought as he reflected on what happened literally seconds ago. Gravity was a tender thing; it changed with altitude and stayed within earth's atmosphere. Chakra defied it, and if put under heavy pressure via chakra, one's blood flow could slow down. Being ripped from said heavy pressure so suddenly naturally gives one Pins and Needles.

He slowly sat up, deactivating his dōjutsu and suppressing his chakra signature with ease. He quickly made his way up a tree, just in time for a child that looked more like a toddler to rush into the clearing and duck under a bush.

Sasuke's head tipped a little. He cautiously got down from the tree, landing softly on the muddy ground. He made his way to the bush, crouching down. He pushed branches aside and saw a young child shivering as said toddler used the branches as cover.

Innocent black eyes widened and he blinked. "U-um…"

The elder male narrowed his coal black eyes, noticing the resemblance to a certain somebody. He just couldn't put his finger on it. "Are you lost?" he asked stoically.

The child shivered and pulled himself further into a ball, sniffing and obviously failing in trying not to cry. "Y-yes…"

"Where do you live?"

"I can't tell strangers that…" he murmured.

Sasuke blinked the rain out of his eyes. "Well, I have no reason to hurt you. I'm not a stranger to the area," he said. He recognized the tree—one glance out of the corner of his eye told him that the area was a training ground he was all too familiar with.

But—along with the rest of the hidden villages—Konoha was destroyed eight years ago. How this part of it was still around confused him.

"O-oh…" the boy murmured. His eyes turned pensive as he stared at the muddy ground. "Uh…I-I live in the Uchiha compound…"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "The compound was destroyed eight years ago," he stated coldly.

The young Uchiha blinked. "What are you talking about?" he questioned.

 _Genjutsu_ , he silently concluded. _It's obviously—_

But his thought stopped. His chakra was completely suppressed—almost gone, matter of fact. That meant no flow. Genjutsu could never be cast on another person without chakra being fluent. He knew that intimately. Even Mugen Tsukuyomi couldn't last long without the victims chakra flow.

"Never mind," he said. "Just a memory. Come on out. I'll take you back there."

The child hesitantly crawled out of his hiding spot, muddy, wet and shivering. He scanned Sasuke, his lips pressing in a thin line in attempts to stop the teeth clattering. Tears pricked at his eyes—it was obvious for a ninja—and he was hugging himself.

Sasuke took off his cloak, using the outside of it to get rid of any mud before draping it over the presumed four year old. "May I pick you up? It'll go faster and be much more safer if we do so," he stated. Sakura, before her death, talked about families at one point—told him how to handle children, if only a little.

He felt a pit form in his stomach, but he promptly ignored it.

The toddler nodded timidly. "O-okay…" he stuttered.

Sasuke attempted a smile, and failed miserably. He picked the boy up, walking out of the training grounds. He leaped up into the air after walking down the pathway, hopping from roof to roof. "…What's your name?" he eventually asked over the rain. He kept the cloak over the toddlers head to protect it from being hit. The rain felt like rocks.

"Sh-Shisui," he chattered out. "Uchiha Shisui…"

Sasuke blinked in surprise, his eyes wide. His expression snapped back to the usual flat one within a thunder clap, the rain pelting skin once more. _So that's why he looked so familiar…_ he realized. _But how? Just—just_ how _?_ "Nice to meet you," he replied in spite of his thoughts. "My name is Sasuke."

Shisui simply nodded, ducking his head in. Eventually, they reached the familiar gates of the one and only Uchiha compound. Sasuke landed on the mud, sliding professionally for a few seconds before stopping. He put Shisui down.

The Uchiha guards instantly bunched up, eyes narrowing suspiciously. Sasuke almost snorted. Gate guards of the compound were to never leave their post unless something drastic happened; weather wasn't essential and was disregarded like gum stuck on a wall.

"Shisui!" a woman shouted over the howling wind and rain.

Sasuke turned his head towards the woman, stiffening when he noticed who the woman was. She had fairly pale skin, beautiful black eyes and raven bangs that roughly outlined her jaw. He visibly paled.

Uchiha Mikoto was quick to pick up the toddler, examining him despite the thunder clap that scared him. She pulled the cloak off, holding him closely. She looked at Sasuke, her expression full of relief, suspicion and thankfulness. "Thank you, so, so much!" she called over the distant lightning bolt and thunder clap.

Sasuke nodded, taking the cloak. "No problem."

"I have to go," Mikoto said. She bowed. "Thank you!"

He nodded again, putting the cloak on and watching her as she turned and rushed back inside.

Neither Shisui and Mikoto were no illusion.

Besides, the rain was more than enough proof. Genjutsu could never be physical.

It was real.

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi were unfortunate enough to land in the burned down crispy remains of a forest. They hit in the ground in-sync with a thunder clap. The ground was destroyed by fire of a ninja technique that was obviously executed during a fight.

Lightning struck, and both landed roughly on the ground, skidding and hitting many half-fallen tree trunks. Naruto deactivated his Rikudō Mōdo, his eyes wide with pain. He screamed bloody murder, coughing up excessively large amounts of blood despite him baring no internal or external wounds.

He laid still on his side, his back curving as he held his stomach. He was shaking with the sheer pain he was experiencing. He wheezed for air, his breathing wet as he coughed.

Kakashi was quick to reach his former student's side, his Sharingan regaining exposure. He sat on his knees, quickly starting up a diagnoses jutsu. But it was interrupted when the nine minty green heads of the bijū flew out of the blonde Uzumaki. They manifested for a second before completely disappearing, chakra and all.

Naruto's face was scrunched up in pain. Even more blood was coughed up, said crimson liquid melting together with rain. The Hatake restarted the diagnosis jutsu, attempting to find what was wrong. It took literally a nanosecond—and he found it, confirmed it, and promptly hyperventilated.

Over time, he lost control of anxiety, panic, fear or anger related emotions and attacks. It was a little quirk that followed with his MPD he was diagnosed with in the second year of the war. The "other" side of him had cut down the Shiro Zetsu army with ease, torturing and quite literally ripping apart the alarmingly large amount people who had hopelessly sided with Madara, though he didn't remember. He had gained said disorder thanks to the PTSD he suffered from after the battle that was more like an abattoir.

Tenten, Tsume, Shino, Kurenai, Hana and Ino had died in that same drastically large-scale battle. At the end, he had a shattered femur and five broken ribs. His jaw had been broken, too, and his right temple was bruised rather badly. He was also forced to sit and watch with his Sharingan eyelid wide open. They were all killed one by one; Madara went as far as torturing them as payback for the abattoir he caused.

After that, Rengōku forces became much more spread out and much more stronger.

The Hatake openly flinched back when he felt Naruto's hand touch his knee. He looked at the blonde, frantic mismatching eyes unsure of what to do. He knew what the problem was, and the only way to fix it was to give something that was damn near impossible to get before he died.

Bijū extraction was just fucked up like that.

"Baa-chan…" Naruto rasped.

Kakashi's eyes widened. _That's right…_ he thought. Tsunade had made a jutsu that kept all cells alive and working for a stretched period of three days. But he had no idea where she was, and guessing wasn't really his forte.

But then again, luck was part of a ninja's skill. He had to take a chance.

His Kamui activated, and he teleported into the dimension with Naruto. The two landed, soaking wet with the rain. Their clothing was tampered and soaked, smears of charcoal marring their backs and sides. Kakashi put his right index and middle finger up, his chakra pulsing once more. He picked Naruto up bridal style, and the duo disappeared in another swirl of Kamui. His destination was the closest town possible.

He landed on top of a torii.

Kakashi looked around. Rain continuously pelted him, multiple inches of water and mud filling up the path. He stretched out a portion of sensory chakra, the thin spiritual material blanketing the area. Barely a second later, Tsunade appeared right next to him, her eyes steeled with suspicion. But it immediately disappeared. "Kakashi," she said.

He jumped slightly and looked at her, eyes still frantic. He was breathing heavily, and he was pretty sure his body was shaking rather violently. He couldn't really tell. His panic was on the verge of making him hyperventilate into unconsciousness and having another anxiety attack.

Tsunade obviously noticed this. She grabbed his shoulder and shunshin'd back into her hotel room, instantly taking the soaking wet Uzumaki Naruto from the Hatake's arms. She put the blonde on the bed, and started up with a diagnosis jutsu. "Shizune," she said sternly. "Calm our guest down, now."

A young dark haired teen kunoichi nodded firmly, turning to Kakashi and pulling him away. She looked into his eyes and pulled him through some calming procedures that had helped.

But he was only half-listening. He really wasn't too use what was happening, but he knew that Obito's jutsu very likely had something to do with it considering it was the last thing he remembered before waking up in the charred monument.

Suddenly he processed something. His eyes widened again, and his breathing became erratic as he started at the teen who stood before him. Her jaw clenched as she took his soaking wet, gloved hand, using more words to calm him down. But he was still half-listening. Slowly, he turned his gaze towards her hand. He regained control of his breathing as his mind zoned in on it and the thoughts that followed.

Because the young teen standing before him was no normal teen.

She was Shizune.

Illusions could never be touched.

It was real.

* * *

Madara opened his eye in sync with a thunder clap that echoed outside. It met darkness, something he actually expected. He expected to feel the power of the Wood Release within his cells, blood and veins—and he did. He felt the hunch, the aches, the joint pains. He chuckled darkly, slowly standing and resting almost all of his weight on his Kama. He slowly made his way forward, stopping after a few stops. He felt the aches in his knees, his back, in his neck.

It was wonderful.

He grinned darkly, his Rinnegan activating. It was perfect. Absolutely fucking perfect. True, he did not have Ketsuban. He no longer held the power of the Jūbi, or of the Shinju, but he had a second chance to slit everyone's throats.

He returned to his seat, slowly sitting down on his perch. His Rinnegan deactivated. He was disappointed to some consent, but this…oh, _this_? All of it was _very_ perfect.

The gravity affect was not surprising. He hadn't been expecting it to happen so suddenly and he sure as hell didn't expect the force it held. But he expected it. Obito had fairly brilliant control of Ketsuban; all intel of that could be collected from that single supplementary move.

The seal was another thing he didn't expect. He had wondered why the blind Uchiha needed Ketsuban. The weapon was a ticking bomb, and only someone who knew how to use it rather intimately could prevent it. But no one did, so it would have to remain that way.

But the _user_ …

The user was a mental nuclear bomb. Slowly, the corrosive power Ketsuban held would corrupt him or her. Eventually, said user would snap under the mental pressure they were to be put under, and go on a bloody rampage that would mark shinobi history like a bright red smudge against a bright green piece of paper.

After all, Ketsuban was the Shinju's toy.

He grinned devilishly.

It was real.

* * *

 **Yus. Madara, too.**

 **I'll be honest, this probably won't be the brightest of stories; no happy ending. The summary should be hint enough.**

 **I'm not sorry. Besides, I can just put my sorrow here ^-^'**

 **Peace! :3**


End file.
